


How Do You Tell A Girl You Really Like Her Eyes?

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: How did one tell a girl you really liked her eyes, without sounding creepy?





	How Do You Tell A Girl You Really Like Her Eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds have taken over my life and made me gayer than before. I don't know who's hotter honestly, Catra or Adora. But all I know is that their hotness deserve each other.

Catra shouldn’t see Adora the way she unfortunately did. Her stomach shouldn’t twist and turn they way it did when Adora let her hair down or looked at her. Her fingers shouldn’t ache to run through her golden locks as they stood in the shower.

Adora didn’t mind revealing so much of herself to Catra considering how close they were, she just continued to smile at her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Soap falling down her shoulders as she stepped close to do the same to Catra.  
If only Adora knew how badly Catra wanted to grab hold of her shoulders, yank her down and kiss away that smile. Kiss it until her mouth fell open and welcomed her in. But she didn’t do anything as Adora threaded her fingers through her hair. Catra stared down at their feet as Adora hummed.

Catra would then lift her head and feel all air leave her lungs. Adora would meet her eyes, gentle a look Adora wore only for her. How did one tell a girl you really liked her eyes, without sounding creepy?

_____________________________

Catra didn’t like the way Adora swayed her hips when it was just them and she was twisting and turning to some song she made up. She couldn’t sing for the life of her. Adora’s voice was god awful, but her movements were so captivating. Catra would sit on her bed and watch, the others were busy eating, but the two friends decided skipping out on lunch wouldn’t do too much harm. Besides Catra’s stash was enough to get them through.

Adora would spin around and laugh. The noise was like music to her ears and Catra’s heart ached as Adora twirled her way towards her. “Dance with me!”

Catra was tugged to her feet before she could protest. Adora just smiled as her friend scowled, going back to swaying her hips and singing again. Catra didn’t even know what the song was about, nor did she even care, because Adora was grabbing her hand again. “Like this dumb, dumb,” She laughed.

Adora grabbed her by the hips and swayed hers just like she had just been doing. Catra’s throat threatened to close as the blonde stared into her eyes. A smile tugging at her lips again. Catra didn’t like the way she smiled at her.

 

_____________________________

 

Adora was undeniably pretty and Catra liked to think the girl knew it. Because she knew just how to freeze her during training sessions. Her hair would just happen fall out of it’s tight, up do. Catra would be busy admiring her beauty and be tackled to the ground. Her gorgeous hair falling into her face, framing the both of them. Adora’s stick would be against her throat, she’d be dead if it were a real sword.

“I win,” Adora would breath out, chest heaving and a smile on her face. Her shirt would stick to her skin in all the right places due to sweating and Catra would forget to breathe.

Adora would then swing her legs over her and stand up, extending a hand. Catra would always take it, because why wouldn’t she? She was madly in love with her best friend and any type of contact would make her heart race.

Catra wished she could kiss Adora’s face, maybe she’d feel just as nice.

 

_____________________________

 

Adora kissed her first, as she did. The blonde started everything, their banter, their training sessions, everything. It was night time and Catra was trying to get comfortable at the bottom of Adora’s bed. Unfortunately she couldn’t considering the fact Adora felt the need to kick her before she was about to. “Adora,” she hissed. She raised her head, expecting to see the bastard smirking. Instead the girl stared at the ceiling. Her hand clutching the front of her shirt and tears prickling those gorgeous blue eyes.

“Come here?” She breathed out. Her voice small and heistant. Catra did as she was told, crawling towards and gasping when she was pulled down against her.

Adora’s chest was pressed against hers and her breath was hot against her forehead. Catra’s heart ached and she resisted the urge to lift her head and kiss her mouth harshly. “Are you alright Adora?” She whispered, well aware her voice quivered with the question.

“Sh,” Adora replied. Her voice quivered all the same. Catra lifted her head and looked at her friend. Adora’s eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers tugged at the fabric of Catra’s shirt. She didn’t know how long she stared until blue eyes met her mismatched ones. Glossy from tears, but beautiful. Just like they always were.

“Come here,” She gasped out, like she couldn’t believe the words were leaving her mouth. Catra’s brows furrowed, she wasn’t sure what the taller meant, but soon she was being tugged forward. Her lips were crushed by soft ones and it burned. Their teeth clacked together and her tooth pierced the skin of her lip, but she didn’t care. She pressed forwards.

She felt on fire, her body turning into goo as she clung onto her. Adora kissed her feverishly, running her hands up and down Catra’s arms. Her lips were uncertain against hers as if she wasn’t sure if she knew what she was doing. Which she didn’t, Catra on the other hand had practiced on her pillow.

So she did what she had seen older members of the Horde do all the time. The blonde whimpered as Catra licked into her mouth and as always Catra took control. She didn’t care if they were being loud.

She didn’t mind getting in trouble by Shadow Weaver, because Kyle was scarred by two girls making out in bed. All she cared about was clinging to Adora and never letting go. She wanted to be with her forever. “God Catra,” she breathed when she pulled away. Her lips red from the kissing and she swung her arm around her neck, threading her fingers through Catra’s tangled hair. She pulled her friend down into her neck, the darker haired girl breathed heavily into her friend’s collarbone.

“I really like you eyes,” Catra gasped out. Adora’s body shook from beneath as she chuckled, tugging gently at Catra’s tangled mess with affection. “And your smile and God I love your hips.”

Catra pinched at the skin of her hip for good measure, fingers going beneath Adora’s tight shirt. Adora jerked at the sudden movement, but giggled after she recovered. “I like your eyes, too,” she said with honesty. She looked down at Catra with such fondness that Catra couldn’t help put push herself forwards, pressing Adora down against the bed as she attacked her mouth once more.

Yeah, Catra did feel real nice. She felt as if she was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing Catradora all day.... Tell me if you'd like more one-shots of these nerds!


End file.
